Please? I need the distraction
by eternalnight8806
Summary: PWP, Smut, Lemon, Modern AU, Oneshot. Smut prompt from the lovely dyaz-stories on tumblr. Orginally posted on tumblr.


Today was always hard for her. The anniversary of her father's death always hit her hard, but this one was different. Twenty years. It had been two whole decades since she had lost him. Somehow, that fact made visiting his grave even more difficult this time.

Kagome sighed as she slipped off her ballet flats at the door and threw her purse in the vague direction of her couch. The entire day had been nothing short of a disaster from start to finish. Nothing had managed to help the cloud of depression hanging over her head today, no matter what she tried. There was one final thing she had yet to do. It was risky, for a great many reasons, but it just might be worth it.

Slowly, Kagome tip toed her way to the second bedroom in her apartment, the one her room mate occupied. Pressing her ear to the door, she listened for any signs that he was in there.

"Oi, wench, quit being a creeper and just come in already," came the loud, brash voice from the other side of the door.

Smiling to herself, Kagome shook her head as she turned the doorknob and walked into InuYasha's room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, shirtless and clad only in his favorite pair of bright red sweat pants, playing Fortnite on his Xbox.

Sitting down next to him, she asked him, "How'd you know?"

He gave her a quick side eye before refocusing on his game. "Dog ears remember? I can hear you breathing out there."

"Oh," was her simple reply, her voice soft and sad.

InuYasha's eyes trailed her direction again, causing him to move the wrong direction straight into crossfire and get eliminated. "Damn," he said, though he didn't seem truly angry.

"Sorry," Kagome offered, tucking a strand of her long black hair behind her ear.

"Keh. S'alright. What's up?" He asked her, putting the controller on his nightstand and turning back to face her.

Kagome sighed deeply and fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "I went and saw him today."

InuYasha's eyes widened as he mentally smacked himself. "Shit. That was today? Why didn't you remind me, Kagome? I would've gone with you."

Shrugging, Kagome replied, "It's ok. Really. I didn't want to bother you."

"Wench, you ain't a fucking bother. I know how hard that had to be."

"Yeah, I know. I just... I had to go alone, ya know?"

"No, you didn't. You don't always have to prove how big and badass you are, ya know."

"I know. I just..." she trailed off as she looked up into his golden eyes, fully fixated on her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she took him in. She wasn't blind. She had always known how attractive her best friend was, she had just tried really hard to ignore it. But now, now she didn't want to anymore. In fact, the whole reason she had entered his room was to stop ignoring it. Steeling her resolve, she reached out and latched her hand behind his neck.

"Ka-Kagome?" He said her name with a hint of fright and a lot of confusion.

Without saying a word, she leaned forward and drew his face down to hers. She saw his eyes widen just before her lips touched his. The kiss was soft, despite the rigidness of the man on the other end. But before she could truly enjoy it, he had grasped her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Kagome, what the hell?"

Running her hand through his long white hair, Kagome looked him straight in the eyes. "InuYasha... please? I... I really need the distraction."

"But..." he started, but his mind and body were screaming at him to shut the fuck up and just do what she had asked. "Kagome... are you-"

"Shut up," she interrupted him, just before pressing her lips back against his.

InuYasha's reasons for rejecting her went flying as he embraced the woman in his arms and pressed his lips firmly against hers. His arms wrapped themselves around her petite frame and drew her close. He tilted his head and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened up to him and he plunged deep into her mouth, tasting her sweetness for the first time.

And, God, was she sweet. He had imagined this for _so long_ but never could he have recreated the nectar that was Kagome. It was like honey, cherry blossoms and white chocolate all rolled into one. He hoped, no prayed, that this wasn't just a one time thing because now he had tasted her and it was damn addicting.

The way her body responded to his kisses sent his own into a frenzy. She pressed into him, allowing him to feel her perky breasts through the thin material of the white blouse she wore. Her hands, God her hands, were trailing up and down his bare back, sending shivers up and down his spine. And then she did something that sent his entire being into overdrive. She _moaned_. Kagome moaned and that was the last of whatever tiny vestiges of resolve he had left to try to stop this before it went too far.

In a flash, InuYasha had her on her back on his bed, his hands feeling up her sides, shakily. Kagome opened her eyes briefly in shock, but quickly responded by grinding her hips upwards to meet him. This pulled a low growl from the man above her. He tore his lips from hers.

"Fuck, woman, you keep that up and-"

His words were cut off when she reached down between them, slid her hand under his sweats and grasped him firmly in her hand. "You were saying?" She asked, smiling coyly at him.

"God damn wench," he muttered as he crashed his mouth back down on hers. Kagome's hand began sliding up and down along his shaft, feeling every single long, hard inch. He quivered at her touch, his hips making tiny movements towards her hand.

Her other hand came up to grasp an ear in between her fingers, gently pulling him down so she could whisper, "I want to taste you, InuYasha."

InuYasha whimpered as she shoved at him so he was on his back. He watched with fascination as she used her tongue to lick her way down his abdomen, her hands tugging on his pants until he was free of them. Eyes widening slightly at the size of the cock before her, Kagome licked her lips and slowly pulled him into her mouth.

Hips thrust in the air towards her as she lowered her mouth over him, pulling in every inch of him she could. Amber eyes met deep chocolate as he watched her lips fully engulf him. His head fell backwards when her tongue began flicking over the length of him, quickly followed by her mouth tightening around him and sucking. InuYasha felt her head begin a slow bob, her tongue trailing over every inch of him she could reach.

"Ka-Kagome!" He cried out, clutching the sheets with his clawed hands.

Suddenly, not only was her mouth all over him, her petite little hand wrapped around him and began pumping him. It took everything in him to not shoot up off of the bed and take her right then and there. Faster and faster she worked him, tongue, lips, and fingers pulling at him all at once. After what felt like a millennia to him, InuYasha felt the familiar clenching of his lower extremities.

"Fuck, Kagome! I'm gonna-"

His words were cut off by her sudden movement of her head, pulling all of him into her mouth. He hissed as he felt himself slide literally down the back of her throat. He couldn't handle anymore. Entire body shaking, InuYasha erupted. Kagome drank in everything he gave her before pulling herself off of him with a loud smack of her lips. She looked up at him and he was done for.

With the lightning speed he possessed, InuYasha suddenly had her pinned up against the wall across from his bed. Her skirt was hiked up to her waist, and her blouse was torn open, buttons littering his floor. With a flick of his wrist, her panties fell to the floor, shredded by his claws. InuYasha lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist before latching his hands around her bottom.

Kagome's hands clutched his shoulders for support. She looked into his eyes just as she felt him push himself inside of her. His hips began a pounding pace that she had never felt before. The only thing she was capable of doing was grasping on and enjoying the ride. Her head rolled backwards. Searing lips found her neck and peppered it with kisses.

InuYasha reveled in the feel of her tightening around him. Sliding in and out of her was so easy because she dripped wetness. A low growl emanated from deep within the hanyou, rumbling all throughout his chest into the woman clenching him. She squeezed her legs around him even tighter, ensuring he wouldn't leave her. By god if he had anything to do with it, he wouldn't ever leave this woman. He wouldn't have to begin with, but now, now she was _his_.

Vaguely, he felt her hands trail upwards along his bare back, feeling the sinewy muscles as she did so. Smirking to himself, InuYasha clamped his mouth down on her shoulder, purposefully leaving a mark there. He wanted her to look in the mirror and see evidence of this for days to come. The thought forced him to release one of her legs for fear of injuring her and clamp his claws into the drywall beside her head. It was this moment that she chose to grasp not just one, but both of his ears in her hands and start stroking them as intimately as she had his cock. His whole body jerked suddenly and he looked her in the eye, surprise evident.

She smiled coyly before saying, "I've always wondered if touching your ears was a turn on for you."

More drywall fell to the floor beneath them just before he started hammering into her once more. His golden eyes never left hers while her hands continued their ministrations on his ears. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear, "Answer enough for ya, wench?" A loud moan was his only response. Hoisting her up against him, he carried her back over to his bed, gently laying her on it's lower edge. Standing with her legs wrapped around his waist, her blouse hanging loosely revealing her ample breasts to his gaze, he couldn't help but think how fucking sexy she looked.

Resuming his previous rhythm, he took this opportunity to really take her in. Her raven locks were tousled around her head, her entire upper body was flushed red, her nipples perfectly pert. He watched in fascination as she bit her lower lip, desperately trying to stifle the moan he somehow knew was there. Reaching up to cup the side of her face with his hand, he drew her attention back to him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered when she opened her eyes and looked at him. Before she could say anything, he leaned down and crushed his lips down on hers in a bruising kiss that she happily received. Her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him from pulling away from her. Their tongues danced together, exploring eachother as deeply as possible.

Suddenly, he could feel her muscles clamping down on him with all her might. He knew she must be close. He deepened their kiss and angled himself in such a way that he knew would really drive her over the edge. Gods, he wanted to give her every ounce of pleasure he was able. His lips captured the scream she tried to let out as her entire being shook with her release. InuYasha's final resolve snapped then. His own body erupted inside of her, releasing all he had to give inside of this magnificent woman beneath him.

Several moments passed as the pair attempted to catch their breath. InuYasha was the first to recover. Leaning back slightly, he looked her in the eye and gave her his trademark playful smirk.

"Distracting enough?" He asked, voice still husky.

Kagome's eyes darkened as she looked up into his. She licked her lips slowly, noticing how his eyes followed her tongue. "Oh, I don't know. I might need some more help..."

Leaning down and holding his lips just above hers, InuYasha whispered against them, "Happy to help," just before crashing down onto them once more.


End file.
